More telenovela from IBC-13's TreseBella this summer
March 20, 2015 Some hit telenovelas are Carita de Angel, Maria del Cielo, Natalia and Por Un Beso. Last 2014, the newest block as TreseBella starred with the Mexican actress of lead roles are Ana Layevska of Two Sides of Ana and Maria Fernanda Yepes of the action-packed La Teniente. Now, here is good news for the people who intend to stay indoors most of the time during this summer season. They are now assured of two new thrilling telenovelas in their primetime block to watch everyday from state-owned IBC Channel 13 called the blockbuster hit TreseBella. Telenovela fever on Philippine free TV continues are the Latin actor Fernando Carrillo's Siempre te Amare, and La Tempestad is the story of a couple must overcome deceits, lies and betrayals and wait, TreseBella's new telenovela strip on IBC-13 from 10 to 11 p.m., Monday to Friday, starting on March 23. "Channel 13 is the traditional home of telenovelas as part of the company's latest bid to dominate the country's lucrative telenovela market, and we are making it once again which had grabbed big ratings," says IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi. Viva Entertainment Group's chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario Jr., has bought thousands of hours of soap operas, many of them from Latin America. Seem to give up, IBC-13 is currently compete with the two giant networks with the kinds of programs they are offering more Mexican telenovelas less than Asian dramas (Korea and Taiwan). Under the agreement, the local channel spends for dubbing costs helps in promoting the series “because it was also a risk for Channel 13 to embark on these shows”, network executives say, Asian Television Content (ATC) hopes the new daily soap opera will lure viewers away. “When I was president of IBC-13 during the time of Aquino administration, I was looking for a series that could be pitted against the prime time shows of major networks. Siempre te Amare Due to insistent public demand like Siempre te Amare, an explosive drama which is starring the Venezuelan actor and the telenovela heartthrob Fernando Carrillo who is currently Manila’s toast and now in town, will be back from the very beginning at 10 p.m. starting March 23. He is in reponse to many televiewers who expresse their wish to see it again. Fernando said is coming to Manila that Siempre te Amare will recapture the glory days for Channel 13. He plays Mauricio (Carrillo), a men consumed with jealousy over the imagined identity of his wife, Victoria (Laura Flores). He is crushed by her apparent death and leaves for another country. Unknown to him, Victoria survives the accident and goes on a search for her husband and children. La Tempestad La Tempestad will be seen from 10:30 to 11 p.m. The love story of Marina (Ximena Navarrete) and Damian (William Levy). Marina Reverte works as a manager at a hotel, who is fired when complaint to prominent businessman Ernesto Contreras (Manuel Ojeda), for attempted sexual abuse an employee. He swears revenge on her. As if that were not enough, Marina received the sad news that her mother, Beatriz Reverte (Maria Sorté), has a disease that threatens their health and that requires constant care, so they relocate in order to recieve medical advice. Meanwhile, in the town of Nuestra Señora del Mar, Damian Fabre, a handsome young man who is captain and owner of a fishing boat called "La Tempestad"; works sorting merchandise for a marine cannery, called "El Neptuno". Esthercita (Laura Carmine), daughter of the mayor of this town, is obsessed with Damian, who does not respond to his flirtations, but Damian finally gives in, and she seduces him to succeed. Mercedes Artigas (Daniela Romo), an elegant and mysterious woman, offers Marina economic and financial management of the company Neptune, opportunity has now accepted that job and that her mother needs to live in a quiet place. Thus, Marina reaches the town of Our Lady of the Sea, where she meets Damian. Mercedes actually is the biological mother of Marina. In her youth she became pregnant and was at the mercy of Ernesto Contreras, who snatched her other twin daughter, Magdalena (Ximena Navarrete). Mercedes forged a fortune, with which also gained the respect of those around her and the power to face their enemies. Mercedes has dedicated her life to retrieve his daughters, for this has been that people involved with the underworld of white slavery, becoming "Queen of the Night", whose personality has allowed her to save many young victims. In their first meeting in the company "El Neptuno" Marine shows to Damian a haughty attitude, treating him as an employee more, for its part, Damian ignored and is filed Marina showing his authority with his crew of witnesses. Marina, furious to be humiliated, decides to break the contract with him. Olinto (Luis Manuel Ávila), administrator explains that the contract with Captain Fabré not be broken. Mercedes Artigas (Daniela Romo), an elegant and mysterious woman, offers Marina economic and financial management of the company Neptune, opportunity has now accepted that job and that her mother needs to live in a quiet place. Thus, Marina reaches the town of Our Lady of the Sea, where she meets Damian. Mercedes actually is the biological mother of Marina. In her youth she became pregnant and was at the mercy of Ernesto Contreras, who snatched her other twin daughter, Magdalena (Ximena Navarrete). Mercedes forged a fortune, with which also gained the respect of those around her and the power to face their enemies. Mercedes has dedicated her life to retrieve his daughters, for this has been that people involved with the underworld of white slavery, becoming "Queen of the Night", whose personality has allowed her to save many young victims. In their first meeting in the company "El Neptuno" Marine shows to Damian a haughty attitude, treating him as an employee more, for its part, Damian ignored and is filed Marina showing his authority with his crew of witnesses. Marina, furious to be humiliated, decides to break the contract with him. Olinto (Luis Manuel Ávila), administrator explains that the contract with Captain Fabré not be broken. Ximena Navarrete and William Levy lead the cast of this TV series. Mariana Seoane, Laura Carmine, Daniela Romo and Cesar Evora star as the antagonists. The story is about the romance between Marina (played by Navarrete) and Damian (played by Levy).